


The Senators Son

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternated Universe, Lawyer Magnus, M/M, Politics, lawyer Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: What happens when opposites attract...





	The Senators Son

Alexander Lightwood is the son of the conservative Senator Robert Lightwood. He comes from a prominent southern Christian family. His path has been set for him since he could walk. Go to Harvard, become a lawyer then eventually follow his fathers and his father before him footsteps. Alec has three major problems; 1. He absolutely hates being a lawyer 2. He's gay and in the closest 3. He hates everything about his fathers political beliefs.

Magnus Bane is the son of liberal senator Asmodeus Bane. His story is a little different, his father never forced him into anything he never wanted to do. It was Magnus’ choice to go to Harvard and to become a lawyer. He's an openly bisexual man and his fathers pride and joy.

Asmodeus Bane and Robert Lightwood are enemies, they absolutely hate each other. They stand on opposite sides of the political spectrum. For one, Asmodeus hates Roberts stance on gay marriage and many other things.

Alexander and Magnus are supposed to be bitter enemies. They went to Harvard together, graduated together. But they have a lot in common and the major one being the fact is that they don't hate each other in fact they are absolutely in love with each other.

Magnus and Alec have been secretly dating for three years, Alec wants to marry him, but Magnus won't until he comes out and becomes the person he wants to become and not want others want. They slowly have been working on Alec's self confident to be able to tell the world who he really was. It's easy when their living in New York with no one around but when they have to come to these stuffy partisan black tie events that their at now, it gets harder.

Alec leans against the bar watching Magnus flirt with his fake date and he hates all of this, the secrets, the lies, he just wants to be the man he wants to be with the man he loves. Glaring at his father and mother, watching as they pretend to be this one big happy family he flashbacks to last conversation he and Magnus had a couple of days ago…

 _“Alexander I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more then to marry you but I won't say yes until you can admit to the world who you really are. I know you've finally accepted and are comfortable with yourself and I know you're scared people won't accept you. But if they can't accept you for who you really are then they don't deserve you or your love. Tell me Alexander what are you afraid of?”_  
  
_Alec sat on the bed with tears in his eyes, “Magnus you make it sound so simple and I know for you it was easy, but you grew up in an accepting family. I grew up in a rich conservative southern Christian family where every Sunday at the dinner table they gathered around and discussed how the homosexuals were ruling the working class family. I know their views suck and I hate it all but their my family, I don't know what to do, I'm tired of the secrets and the lies and sneaking around. I want to take you out for a nice dinner every Friday night, take you dancing, kiss you in public, I know it's been three years but I'm not sure if I'm ready to give up my family.”_

_Magnus sat down next to him and grabbed his chin gently and turned his head towards him, “Alexander, who are the most important people in your life? Izzy and Jace and they accept you for who you are, they love you but what about me, am I not part of your family? I love you but I don't know how much longer I can go on like this.” By this time Magnus had tears in his eyes. “Look I have to meet my father in twenty minutes, I don't want to fight about this, not now, now ever, we'll talk more later, I'll see you on Saturday.”_

_And just like Magnus got up and without a hug and a kiss goodbye, he walked out of the door leaving Alec to his thoughts._

Alec was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, when he turned to look he saw Izzy and she saw the sadness in his eyes. She looked at him and with her sisterly voice she spoke to him.

“Alec, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I know your not happy with this whole situation, you hate your job and you can't be with the love of your life right now or ever in public. I know you love mom and dad, but they've never thought once about what you want, you've always done what they wanted you to do. Are the constant lies and secrets worth it for people who have never truly cared about your well-being. There's only one person who has ever ask you what you've wanted and he's standing twenty feet away.” The whole time Alec was looking at Magnus, “Alec look at me,” he turned towards her and she noticed the tears in his eyes that he was trying to hold back, “don't follow in the family footsteps, for once follow your heart.” And with that she walked away.

Izzy was right, he knew it all along but hearing it from someone else just made it more real. His mother and father never truly cared about him, they only cared about upholding the Lightwood name. He turned and looked at Jace and Max who were seeing how many olives they could fit up Max’s nose, he laughed at that, then looked at his sister, she radiated confidence, with her Aphrodite type beauty. They always did what they wanted, he was tired of being forced into something, he wanted freedom, the chance to love Magnus, now and forever.

In that moment Elton Johns Something About The Way You Look Tonight came on, it was their song. If that wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was.

Finishing his whiskey in one gulp, he walked over to Magnus with his shoulders back and his head held high. He saw the look in Magnus’ eyes, the beauty, the kindness, he was right this whole time, he was his family and as long as he had him and his siblings he would be ok.

When he finally reach Magnus, it was he who spoke first, “Alexander, what are you doing?”

Alec smiled at the man he loved, “something I should've done a long time ok.”

And with that Alec grabbed Magnus by the lapels and smashed their lips together. There in front of basically all of congress, two politically different senators sons were passionately kissing each other.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, Alec looked into the eyes of his love and said, “let's get out of here,” and a grabbed each other's hand and left, leaving everyone else to clean up the pieces.

When they got outside, Alec got a text message from Izzy, _I'm proud of you._

With that they got into the car and drove away with their hands in each other's with the promise of forever. Of course there's going to be major fallout but they would deal with that later. Now they would bask in the after glow of confessing their love for each other to the entire world.

 


End file.
